pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Slider-SkyD.jpg Slider-Ruth.jpg Slider-DDawn.jpg Slider-Dheart.jpg Slider-Dblood.jpg ;Featured Articles * History of Pern * Geography of Pern * Dynamic People of Pern * The Holds of Pern * The Weyrs of Pern * The Crafts of Pern * Flora of Pern * Fauna of Pern * The Red Star & Thread * Inconsistencies * Glossary * Games * Links * Music ;Community * Community Portal * Community Talk Page List of Holds Holds are settlements formed as shelters against Thread. Carved from cliff faces they are watched over by a Lord and Lady Holder, whose duties are to see that all are cared for, that supplies are set aside for the lean years of a Pass, and that all are treated fairly. It should of course be noted that this is not a complete list of all the settlements on Pern; many Minor Holdings are not listed in the Atlas of Pern, and as such, the Minor Holdings currently known are the ones that have played a part in one of the Pern novels published thus far. ;12/6/12 Update: ::Synopses for The Second Weyr and Rescue Run now up; meaning all short story synopses are complete! ;1/6/12 Update: ::Synopses for The Dolphins' Bell and The Ford of Red Hanrahan now up! ;30/5/12 Update: ::Synopsis for Nerilka's Story finished; meaning all Sixth Pass literary synopses are complete! ;22/5/12 Update: ::Synopses for Dragonsblood and All the Weyrs of Pern now up, along with an excerpt from the upcoming Sky Dragons! ;17/5/12 Update: ::Main Page received an update! Dragon's Fire synopsis and character list now up! ;4/2/12 Update: ::Synopsis for The Masterharper of Pern now up, along with The P.E.R.N. Survey; one of the five stories in The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall. ;1/2/12 Update: ::Synopsis for The Girl Who Heard Dragons (Story) and Runner of Pern up; Synopses completed for all short stories. ;31/1/12 Update: ::Synopsis for The Renegades of Pern (more or less) completed. ;24/1/12 Update: ::Synopses for Red Star Rising/Dragonseye and Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern now up. ;21/1/12 Update: ::Countless minor edits and spelling fixes to pages, plus recent addition of Geography of Pern page, and Inconsistencies and Glossary pages. ;15/1/12 Update: ::Synopses for Harper Hall Trilogy finished (Dragonsong, Dragonsinger, Dragondrums), synopsis for Red Star Rising/Dragonseye in progress. ;5/1/12 Update: ::Synopsis for Dolphins of Pern & Dragonflight finished; Synopses for Masterharper of Pern, Dragonsong, Dragonsinger and other Ninth Pass material in progress. ;14/12/11 Update: ::Synopsis and character list for Dragon's Time now up. ;11/12/11 Update: ::Character lists for each book now added to the Dynamic People of Pern page! Character pages still need to be written; go there now! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ATTENTION: Links to outside pages do not count as full articles and will be removed. Also, please mark Stub articles. __NOEDITSECTION__ All references to worlds and characters based on Anne McCaffrey's fiction are copyright © Anne McCaffrey 1967-2008, all rights reserved, and used by permission of the author. The Dragonriders of Pern ® is registered U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, by Anne McCaffrey, used here with permission. Use or reproduction without a license is strictly prohibited. All artwork, including original cover art, included in this Wikia site are shown without intent to violate the copyright of the original artist. Whenever possible, we promote the artist and provide links to their websites. Please contact the admins of this Wikia on their talk pages if you have any objections to the material shown here and they will act accordingly. Category:Pern Wiki